


Captain, my Captain

by Naughtyavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve likes Tony, sex pollen has move things along, tony likes steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: A  routine  mission goes wrong when  Steve gets a face full of sex Pollen. Without having sex Steve will die ....will Tony step up to save Steve or hid his feelings





	1. “Please tony ....I need .”

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to My Bestie @Roseharrison :) ....the best Tony rp’er out there.

“Tony.... I need.. ..” Steve moaned actually moaned as he pushed Tony against the falling wall in front of not only the Avengers but a host of spectator. 

“Whoa There partner.” Tony said pushing or more trying to push the very horny Wae hero away. “I think you should at least buy me drinks first.” 

Tony didn’t know how he had gotten into this predicament one minute he was Checking the perimeter and landed to give Steve an update, like he was suppose too and for once was, when the over 6 feet , two hundred patriotic Hunk of a man was on him like white on rice. 

Something was wrong, very wrong and Tony had to find out but first ....”Steve...Steve.” He pushes away this time harder but Fucking Steve was stronger and held onto Tony like his life depended on it.  
“Please Tony .” Steve whined actually whined as he pulled at Tony’s armor. “I need...”

“Steve....” Tony pushes away this time harder causing Steve to stumble backwards and that’s when tony saw Little Steve standing proudly at attention .”oh wow I didn’t need to see that ...and neither does anyone else.....” 

 

Tony wrapped his arms Captain America picking him up and flying him to the Compound so that he could deal with whatever was inflicting Steve. 

 

——-

“Well that explains why little Steve wanted to play. What it doesn’t explain is why he wanted me to play with little Steve.” Tony crosses his arms across his chest before he walked over to the image projecting Steve’s vitals.  
“Damn his heart rate is through the roof and His temperature is not normal. He is literally on fire. The man must be Going crazy with need. “ Bruce said the clip board in hand and a worried look on his face.  
“I am afraid if he doesn’t get something his heart might give out. In fact I am surprise it hasn’t. A normal person would’ve .” 

“ well he has the serum but ....” Nat punched in a few Codes and seconds later it pulled up A live fed of Steve pacing the floors in a locked room. The man had pulled off his suit and was now walking around as naked as the day he came out. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y...pump some Cool air in there so our friend doesn’t heat up.”

“sir, The Captain Virals are reading over 106. “ the Ai voice spoke which caused Tony to make a face. Even for a super Soldier that wasn’t good. 

“Make it as cold as possible. We don’t need The captain to die on us. “ tony tried to make a snarky come back mostly to cut the tension but it fall short so he shut his mouth. 

“Look I am reading up on this Villain and it looks like she has left a lot of death in her wake. Man and woman literally burning to death.” 

“Wait! We cant let Steve ‘burn ‘ to death. There as got to be a way for us to help him.“


	2. Rock ...paper ...scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is debating on who has to go in there.

“Me! No no no no.” Tony didn’t mind usually about having a roll in the hay with Female and occasionally a male, but this wasn’t a just some male. It was Captain fucking America! “ Come on He is probably a fucking Virgin. I , for one, refuse to be the one that takes The good ol’ Captain virginity.” 

“He isn’t a Virgin. He and his Buddy Bucky were fucking back in the 40’s. He told me once when he got shit Faced on Asgardian wine. “ Nat was actually shocked when Steve admitted to that, she herself that he was pure unicorn prince, as Tony Put it one day. “Plus if you checked out what he watches when he thinks he is alone you’d be shocked.”

“Okay so he is no goody two shoe Virgin. Doesn’t mean I have to be the one that fucks him. Bruce has a penis that he can use and So does Clint.”  
“Dude I am married remember. “

“It’s for the greater good. “

“Than if that’s the case Tony. Why don’t you do it ?” Clint asked from his spot on the couch. Steve temperature was at 108 and raising. Someone had to go in there. 

“Cause I don’t want too!” Tony said throwing his hands up in the air. He didn’t like that they were ganging up on him. And the fact that he was hopeless in Love with Steve. Had been for a while now and did his best trying to hide it with snarky comments towards the man. But he was in love with him and this wasn’t how he wanted to express his love towards the man. Maybe glass a wine by the fireplace ….not in a holding cell with Horny naked Super Soldier. 

“It has to be you. Tony.” Bruce who had been hiding in the Corner spoke up. He had been doing some researching on the villain and came to the conclusion that they first person they laid eyes in or else it won’t work. “He saw you first and won’t be cured until …..well….”

“I fuck him? Great he hates me now...he’ll just love me after this.” 

“If you save his life”

“By raping him ? Yeah he’ll thank me.” 

“The captain Temperature just went up 2 degrees….His organs will start to fail soon.” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up cutting through the tension that had blanket them. 

“Fine !!! Fine ! Fuck!” Tony shouted when all eyes fall on him. Tony had to whither or not he wanted too. He just hope Steve would forgive him for what he was about to do.


	3. What needs to be done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does what needs to be done 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: non-consensual on Steve’s part as he has no control over his actions

“Steve?” Tony couldn’t believe he was sound this, he was about to fuck Steve Fucking Rogers...world goody two shoes against his will. Yeah sure This Steve wanted it but Normal Steve would be be against it.

“Ton.tony?” God he sounded wrecked and one stepped into the Room and it confirmed it. He was red and sweaty with his hand behind ....was he? Tony looked away quickly when it dawned on him that Steve was fingering himself in some desperate attempt to get himself off. 

“I can’t. I can’t get cum. Tony please I ... “ Steve said as he removed his fingers and approached Tony with his arms out and his dick so hard it was almost purple. “Something wrong. “

“Steve. You’ve been hit with this pollen from this chick. And if you don’t have sex...with me.” Tony let out a nervous chuckle still in great denial that this was happening . “than you will die.”

“Fuck me Tony.” Steve said as he turned and spread his cheeks presenting himself to tony. “Please. I need .” 

‘No no no. Don’t do this ..put up fight’ tony thought his eyes shut as not to look at Steve’s pink hole...clenching and up clenching as it looked for something to fill it. 

Walking away would have taken a better man that tony couldn’t be. He hope beyond hope that Steve would forgive him for what he was about to do. 

“Condoms ?” Tony asked like Steve honestly cared about that. And like he guessed Steve whined as he shook his head no.  
“Okay. “ tony said as he stripped himself of his pants and stepped forward. His cock was hard and he wished he could say it took a lot but second he saw Steve naked And desperate or went hard as rock. God, he need help of this was turning him on.  
“Please forgive me.” Tony whispered as he lined up and Steve pushed back. With all the fingering Steve did tony was met with no resistance at all as his cock slid in in one smooth motion.

“Yes! Tony.” Steve said as he pushed back on Tony’s cock and began Fucking himself on Tony’s cock. 

“Tony! Tony ! You feel so fucking good.” Steve moaned as tony held on trying not to enjoy it but he was a fool to say that he didn’t. This what he has wanted for a very very long time. Raping Steve wasn’t the plan however. 

“Tony. ..I am cumming.” Steve moaned and tighten around Tony’s cock as he cum shot across the room, which normally held Criminal that the avengers brought in.

Fighting off his orgasm would taken a better man and tony couldn’t fight it even if he tried and soon he came in Steve with a gasp. 

“Tony? “ Steve asked his voice low and confused. As he stood up and looked around the room. “What happened ? Did we just have sex?”


	4. Guilt

“We did” Tony said with his pants undone and his cock still out. His heart was hammering in his chest as Steve looked at him with confusion on his face followed betrayal. Like he couldn’t figure out why he was in locked cell with Tony after having sex with him. 

“You were drugged .”

“So you had sex with me?” Steve said slowly as he tried to put things together in his head His hands reached back to touch his entrance and his winced slightly and tony just about died in the spot with guilt.

“No! I mean yes we had sex.” Tony stammered as steve reaches for his pants and quickly Put them back on wanting to get out of this room.   
“I can’t believe you Tony....I thought you were different. I really did.” Steve spit venom as he banged on the Door for anyone to let him out. 

“You would have died!” Tony said wanting to explain that he didn’t rape Steve that he done it to save his life. 

 

“You should have let me.” Steve said as the door hissed opened and the Captain left Tony.  
“Steve! “ Tony said as Slid down on the wall with his hand on his face as he fight back tears. He had just lost the one good thing he had on life.


End file.
